


Angel on my Shoulder

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Original Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: Some angels have a hard time making themselves heard





	Angel on my Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone--I've decided to crosspost my few posted pieces of non-fan work over here to AO3. I understand most of you are here for the fandom, so I'm sorry if I'm cluttering your inbox with extra notifications but I'll feel better if it's all in the one place. :)
> 
> For fan_flashworks "Messenger"

Angel on my shoulder  
Says it's time to do my work  
But the devil’s in the detail  
And I must do more research  
  
Angel on my shoulder  
Tells me I should get immersed  
But the devil’s right: I’ve got to eat  
And I’d better do it first  
  
Angel on my shoulder  
Reminds me what to do  
But the devil doesn’t think I can  
(I might believe him, too)  
  
Angel on my shoulder  
Pleads with me to stay  
And try a little harder  
Before time slips away  
  
Angel on my shoulder  
Is tired; so am I  
Perhaps I’ll write tomorrow  
After getting some shut-eye  
  
Angel on my shoulder,  
I can barely hear your call  
I’d really like to write  
But this part needs an overhaul  
  
Angel on my shoulder,  
Is your message getting through?  
I haven’t made much progress  
With the work I’ve tried to do  
  
Angel on my shoulder,  
Why did you not let me know?  
I’m rushed and late again;  
I should have started long ago!


End file.
